Me, My Sister and Harry
by pokari
Summary: Draco is a girl who cross-dressing, and she fight with her sister over Harry (or so she think). No Voldemort.
1. chapter 1

Me, My Sister and Harry

Author: Pokari, 

Website: 

Rate: R

Disclaimer: you know it's not mine

Summary: Draco is a girl who cross-dressing, and she fight with her sister over Harry (or so she think). No Voldemort.

Pairings: Harry/Draco

Time: Seventh year.

Warnings: slash, slightly AU.

Note: unbeta-ed

Chapter 1

Draco stomped to her room angrily. Today was probably her last time ever played against the Gryffindor. But everything went wrong since she opened her eyes this morning.

She had her period today, waking up by the great pain on her middle part. And she felt the pain since then. And she knew Severus wouldn't help her, no matter how much he wanted his house to win, because every potion she took to erase the pain will reduce her chance to have a baby.

'_Like I would have one._' Draco wore her Quidditch attire furiously. She had to make sure that she'd covered her breasts perfectly.

Wincing slightly when the cloth rubbing her sensitive nipple non-too gently, she decided to redo the strap bra.

Sighing, she looked at her image at the mirror. She would be proud at her size, if she were allowed to expose her true gender.

Finally finished dressing, she looked around at her room to make sure someone who fool enough to try to break in wouldn't suspect that he or she were entering a girl's room and not a boy's one.

Most of the Slytherins students had their own room started on their four years, since their parents could afford it. And they could share it with a roommate if she or he wished so as long as their roommate shared the same gender. Draco was so grateful that not only she got her own room she also had her own bathroom. That sure made her life easier.

She reluctantly walked to the Great Hall. Knowing that her friend, Pansy, would have safe her seat. She knew Pansy too had changed into her Quidditch uniform to make her less obvious. Draco smiled a little. She knew her best friend didn't like the game but she join the team just to back her up, just in case something went wrong.

Once she reached the Great Hall, her mood was even gloomier. She could see her sister, three years younger, was sitting comfortably at Harry's side, ignoring the glares she received from the Gryffindors, or from other girls.

She wondered why Harry hadn't driven her away. She knew by heart now that Harry Potter despised Malfoys. Well, maybe the fact that her sister was a persistent pretty girl had something to do with it.

Draco absently took the food in front of her, with her mind still focusing on her sister. She envied her how she was free to let her hair gel free, gently touch her face every time she moved.

For twelve years she had pretended to be a boy because her mother's health didn't allow her to bear a son for his husband, right on her sister one year birthday. Just one more thing she didn't like about her sister.

Disappointed, her father forced her to be the son he never had and raised her as a boy. She did. Until she got her first period. Her mother insisted that she would dress and acted like a girl every summer since. And now she hated herself even more because now that she knew how it was to be a girl, she preferred to be one. Treated as a beautiful girl that she was.

The only people who knew her true gender were her family, Pansy, Blaise and Severus.

She knew her figure was too slim and too delicate to be a boy, but she can't disappoint her father and humiliated her family.

Studying her sister closer, she knew by heart how her sister resembles her like a twin. Except that she was an inch taller and her breasts were bigger, Draco thought satisfyingly.

"Aren't planning to kill her, are you?" Pansy snarled.

Pansy knew how she sometime hated her sister. Somehow Claire always found a way to know the boy she had crushed on and steal him from her, before she even make a move.

Draco ignored her.

'_But not Potter_.' Draco glared at he two sitting on the Gryffindor table.

"Stop it. He would think that you're hitting on him and he'll know that you're gay." Pansy smirked.

"I'll be gay if I hit on you." Draco snorted.

"Wonder what they are talking about?" Pansy whispered at Draco's ear.

"Must be something really stupid." Draco desperately tried to keep her cold appearance.

"We'll find out."

Draco followed her gaze and noticed that her sister was saying goodbye to Harry, who was probably went to the changing room.

"Good morning." Claire greeted her sister and Pansy.

"Morning yourself." Pansy smiled at her while Draco just snorted.

"Bad night?" Claire looked concern but Draco just ignored her. "You should get enough sleep, you know, playing Gryffindor today."

"What are you doing talking to Potter?" Draco narrowed her eyes.

"Oh, just asking him not to be too hard on my big brother." Claire gave her one of her angelic smile, but it wasn't working on Draco.

"Are you out of your mind?" Draco tried to suppress her anger.

"No, he's nice."

"You are definitely out of your mind." Draco announced them. "Beside, you don't know him."

"And I would like to know him better." Claire drank up her juice and left her sister struggling to keep calm. "I'll see you there, Dracy." Claire whispered her sister name and winked her eyes.

Draco's hands were trembling tremendously and she decided that it was useless to pretend that she was still interesting playing her food.

"Better get going." Pansy pushed her plate. "Won't want to make our dear Blaise angry.

"Yeah, right." Draco followed her absentmindedly.

It was when they reached the Entrance Hall that Pansy noticed Draco was walking limply.

"Are you okay?"

"I got my period today, and I have to play Quidditch. I feel wonderful." Draco answered her gloomily.

"Maybe we should cancel it." Draco could hear the concern in her voice and it made her smile.

"Nah, nothing that I can't handle. Don't worry." Draco grabbed her hand.

"If you're sure." Pansy shrugged her shoulder and followed her friend.

12 August 2003, 9:43 pm


	2. chapter 2

Me, My Sister and Harry

Author: Pokari, 

Website: 

Rate: R

Disclaimer: you know it's not mine

Summary: Draco is a girl who cross-dressing, and she fight with her sister over Harry (or so she think). No Voldemort.

Pairings: Harry/Draco

Time: Seventh year.

Warnings: slash, slightly AU.

Note: unbeta-ed

Chapter 2

'_Maybe I should have asked Blaise to cancel the game_.' Draco winced when she mounted her broom.

But today was the last game against Gryffindor, and she couldn't miss it. And even when she knew that Blaise loved her, he would still love to straggle her neck if she didn't play for today game.

'_Last game against Harry_.' Draco automatically looked for the boy.

"You sure you're still okay?" Pansy hovered next to her. She had her long blond hair tied in a ponytail.

"Yes. I guess." Draco smiled a little.

"He is flying close to the Slytherin's stand." Pansy informed her.

Draco scowled.

"Come on, the game will be started soon." Pansy played the chaser, and she was pretty good. Only she loved to complain that the wind ruined her hair.

The game had started rather rough. Both teams tried their best to score or to hit their opponents. And the score were increasing very fast but Draco didn't pay any attention.

It was very hot and Draco felt very uncomfortable with herself. Or rather her state. She could fell her sweat running down her body. And she couldn't sweep them away because she needed both of her hands to steady her flight.

She felt so sticky. She glanced at Pansy and envied her that she still had the energy left to argue with Weasley. Ron Weasley was really a nuisance, she told her once, he was so insistent to guide the goal, didn't give her chance to score. She couldn't bat her eyelashes to alter his focus.

Draco tried to concentrate on flying. The pain took all her energy and will to find the snitch. She almost fell from the broom when a low and masculine voice talked close to her ear.

"Find the snitch, Draco?"

Harry Potter had grown to a charming young man. And the closeness between them was suffocating. Draco had to grab her broom really tight or she would fall.

"Look for it yourself." Draco tried to snap.

"You hadn't move from your spot." He kindly told her.

"None of your business." Draco was never the one taking pain calmly. And she didn't care about the game anymore. She just wanted the game to end so that she could go back to her warm, inviting bed.

"A bit anxious, aren't we." Harry chuckle. "So unlike your sister."

That was enough to cut all patient Draco had.

"Go to hell, Potter."

"Are you coming with me?" Harry grinned.

Draco blinked. '_Is Harry flirting at me? But… he thought that I'm a boy_.' She looked at Harry but he had gone.

Apparently he had caught the glint of the snitch and sped up to catch it.

'_Thanks Salazar, it's finally finished_.' Draco told herself as she saw Harry was getting closer and closer to the snitch. She didn't care that her team lost again and Blaise wouldn't speak to her for a week. She was just grateful that the game was over now.

"You two go ahead." Harry told Ron and Ginny. The Gryffindors player had all gone to their dorm. This game had ensured them the Quidditch cup. Maybe even the House Cup if Professor Snape didn't try to take off their points tomorrow.

"Are you sure?" Ron couldn't stop his smile.

"Yeah." Harry answered vaguely. He had spotted the Slytherin seeker and decided to pay a conversation.

"See you at the common room, then." Ginny waved at him.

As Harry went to the Slytherin changing room, Draco had gone to the bathroom, so he chose to wait there.

"Cry your heart out in there, Malfoy?" Harry smirked.

"What are you doing here, Potter?" Draco was surprised to find Harry leaning on to the door and sealed her only way out. "Want to gloat your winning?"

"You know what I love about Quidditch, Malfoy?" Harry smiled lopsidedly as if he hadn't heard Draco's question.

"What?" Draco could feel the heat growing to her face. She never thought that Harry would be this friendly at her.

"Your look when I snatch the snitch from right under your nose." Harry spoke in a slow and low tone, as if he was talking to his lover.

"What do you want Potter?" Draco tried to prevent her voice from trembling.

"Oh, just want to let you know that I'm after your sister." Harry told him nonchalantly.

"What?" All the blood disappeared for her face make her looked even paler.

"I have to admit that she's sweet." Harry shrugged his shoulder. "And sometimes brothers are overprotected over their little sisters. Especially if they were as beautiful as your sister."

"I'm not." Draco snapped. "Overprotected over her. I mean. Claire can protect herself." She added when Harry raised his eyebrow.

"That was what she told me."

"Do you love her?" Draco couldn't stop the question. She stared in horror as he saw Harry's smirk.

"You do feel overprotected aren't you?"

Draco couldn't help but feeling a little intimidated when Harry stood properly and slowly walked to her. She had average height for a girl but she looked ridiculously short for a boy.

"No."

"Well, you should. She is pretty." He purred.

"I guess so." Draco shrugged her shoulder, uninterested.

"You guess so?"

"Many people say that she is pretty, so I guess she is."

"Many?" Harry grinned. "She didn't tell me that I have a lot rivals."

"But I don't think it bother you." She narrowed her eyes.

"You don't think so?" Harry came very close now and Draco had moved backwards to create a safe distance until her back hit the wall.

"She seems to like you a lot." She told him, breathless.

"I should believe a brother's opinion, shouldn't I?" Harry whispered.

For a moment they stared at each other in the eyes. She suddenly became so conscious of herself. And how sweet Harry's hot breathe in her face.

Draco tilted her head and touched her lips to Harry's. She could feel the shock that ran through Harry's mind but to her surprise Harry had deepened the kiss.

Draco curled her hands around Harry's neck as she felt Harry's hands around her waist. Holding her too tightly, not that she was complaining.

"Well, well, well, Malfoy." Harry licked Draco's ear. "I don't know that you have a thing for a boy."

Draco was blushing so hard that she couldn't form an answer or any random comment.

"You look so much like your sister," Harry gently stroke Draco's cheek, his eyes dazed. "If I close my eyes, I'll swear that I was kissing your sister."

Draco suddenly became so numb, it was a surprise that she was still standing.

"I'm not my sister." She told him through her gritted teeth. She pushed Harry with all her might and ran to leave him. She ignored her pain and just kept running.

To her enormous horror, she could feel her strapped bra was loosing, showing her breast's size. Holding her chest, she tried to increase her speed, to bring her to the safety of her room.

3 September 2003, 9:43 pm


	3. chapter 3

Me, My Sister and Harry

Author: Pokari, 

Website: 

Rate: R

Disclaimer: you know it's not mine

Summary: Draco is a girl who cross-dressing, and she fight with her sister over Harry (or so she think). No Voldemort.

Pairings: Harry/Draco

Time: Seventh year.

Warnings: slash, slightly AU.

Note: unbeta-ed

Chapter 3

Draco's heart was still thumping wildly. For a moment before she thought Harry would hit her or worse, hex her.

Draco ran to her room, her hands desperately clasped her front shirt. "Damn. Of all time," Draco bit her lip to hold back her tears. "This has to happen now. Damn you, Potter."

Her mind was still full of Harry when she absently yelled the password to the Slytherin common room and ran to her room, so fast that she was already disappeared before her friends got a chance to say something.

"Draco." Pansy banged on her door. "We have party down there."

"Need to shower." Draco yelled back and ran to the bathroom. She hastily put off her clothes but stopped when another cramped attacked her.

"If I have to go through this for the rest of my life, I might as well become a boy." She breathed heavily.

She ran the water as hot as she could take it before turned it cold.

"That bastard." Draco put her head into the cold tile. "How dare he did that to me." But she couldn't forget about the kiss, or Harry's lips.

Harry was staring at his hand. He had touched something weird. His mind marvelled at how soft it was.

"Harry."

Harry groaned inwardly. He was tired and sweaty and he wanted his bath. A cold bath. He waited until Ginny stood before him.

"Where have you been?" Ginny looked excited. "We've started without you."

"Really?"

"Hello? We win, remember?"

"How can I forget? I caught the snitch." Harry replied, he didn't meant to be sarcastic but fortunately Ginny was to occupy to notice.

"Yeah." Ginny grinned and grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him to the centre of the room.

Harry let himself being dragged. He felt his armed against something soft as Ginny hugged his hand. It reminded him of Draco.

'_Damn, how can I be fooled_?' Harry thought. '_It was obviously a girl's body_.'

Harry looked around and saw his friends' happy faces.

"Harry, what took you so long?" Ron grinned at him.

"Met someone." Harry smiled back. "Look, all of you just have fun, I need to shower."

"Yeah, you do that. You're spreading weird perfume." Hermione pretended to cover her nose.

Harry gently pulled away from Ginny's grasp and walked to his room.

'_It was a girl's body_.' Harry mused. '_So either Draco Malfoy is a girl or it was a fake Malfoy_.'

Harry carelessly threw his clothes. "But she really looks like Malfoy." Now that he was alone in his room, Harry could freely spoke his mind.

"So, unless Draco Malfoy is a girl, than it must be someone who took Polyjuice Potion to pretend to be him. Or better, it was Claire Malfoy."

Grinning happily, Harry took his bath. He planned to meet Claire later.

It was the next morning that Harry got a chance to talk to Claire. He confidently took his step to the Slytherin table.

"Good morning, Pretty." Harry smiled to the startled blonde.

"Harry." Claire, fast to recover from the surprise, smiled back at him. She stole a glance over her still sulking sister.

"Can I have a few words with you?" Harry felt the threatening glares chose to give the girl his full attention.

"Sure." Claire stood up, she followed Harry out.

Draco glared as the two of them left the Great Hall. She planned to stay in her room this weekend and avoided the Gryffindor, but Pansy managed to pull her out. She would guess that something had happened if she refused to go out. Then her friend would demand her to tell her what had happened and a demanding Pansy was something she would like to avoid.

She thought that Harry would like to corner her about the kiss. Her first kiss. And she knew better to follow her instinct. It hurt to see her sister smiling happily when she went back to her seat to continue her breakfast.

Harry was nowhere to be seen but it didn't matter. She knew when she again lost her crush to her sister. '_Damn._'

Draco felt it was so hard to be in the same room as her sister. She left her almost untouched breakfast and went to her room.

But as always she knew that it was so futile to avoid her sister. Claire never learnt when someone didn't want her. Especially when that someone was Draco.

Draco put aside her Potion book as the insistent bang on her door didn't stop.

"What do you want?" Draco barked to her sister.

"I think that I should tell you this earlier so that you could prepare yourself, Dracy." Claire smiled as she walked to Draco's bed, leaving Pansy closed the door for her. "I know that Harry is a tolerant guy but I don't think he would be that patient if his date was late."

"What are you talking about?" Draco's glared was ineffective since her sister never even scared of their father's glares.

"I'm talking about a kiss," Claire was pretending trying to remember the things she wanted to say. "A crush and a date."

Draco was blushing furiously now.

"What kiss?" Pansy looked between her friends.

"Dracy and Harry was kissing." Claire giggled, as if she was revealing the biggest secrets.

"He told you?" Draco was so embarrassed that she couldn't look at her friend. She cringed at the pet name only she and her mother called her. She thought the name was sweet, and feminine, but apparently her father didn't think so. Though he couldn't stop his wife and daughter to call her that, he never acknowledged Draco as a girl.

"Yes, but it didn't surprise me. I saw you yesterday." Claire grinned, her eyes saying _don't bother to deny, I was there, I saw it and I knew it_.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Pansy looked at her with amusement shone in her eyes. She then turned to Claire. "And what did he want to do with you."

"Well, she thought it was me who pretend to be my big brother," Claire rolled her eyes, "we never kiss before and how one kiss make him think it was me was beyond my thought. Anyway, he said that he's interested in me and wants to have a relationship with me and if I am to refuse he would told Dumbledore that Draco let me play _him_ yesterday."

"But that's ridiculous." Pansy grinned.

"Yeah I thought so." Claire nodded. "But so Slytherin. It's kind of sexy, don't you think?"

"What did you tell him?" Draco asked weakly, ignoring the question, though in heart she was screaming how sexy Harry was.

"I said that I enjoy the kiss and I want the date." Claire grinned. "And _you_ have to prepare since you're the one who are going to the date."

"But I didn't say yes." Draco shyly looked at her friend for her support.

"I saw you kiss, remember?"

"Did you spy on me?" Draco glared.

"Please, I just wonder why you didn't get back then I saw you two kissed, and then you ran." Claire frowned.

"Why did you run?" Pansy had the similar frown on her face. "You could just slap him."

"My bra was loosened and I think he touched my breast." Draco looked at her hands.

"So that's why he thought Claire was playing as you."

"Oh, come on, Dracy, I know you like him." Claire looked disappointed. "This is your chance to know him better. Let me tell you this, those who you had had crush on before are nothing, Harry here is _something,_ and more over, he likes you."

Draco's mind was working very hard to take in all what her sister told her.

"What do you mean they're nothing?" Pansy tilted her head.

Claire looked sadly at her sister. "I'm sorry, Dracy. I know it's so unfair that Daddy make you live as a boy. When you like a boy and didn't have the chance to get close to him, I took it as my duty to judge him. You know, deciding whether he is worth Daddy gets angry with you for revealing your true gender." Claire blushed. "You are my sister and I love you and I want to make sure you get the best guy."

Draco was speechless. She just learnt how truly her sister cared about her and it made her heart warm with happiness.

"Well, you took it as you job to protect you sister, that's cool." Pansy smiled mockingly.

"Hey." Claire grinned.

"I thought you like Harry." Draco looked at sister.

"I do. He's nice even when he doesn't like my brother."

"I thought you said he likes me." Draco frowned.

"Yes, he doesn't like Draco, but I'm sure that he likes Dracy very much."

"I think so, Dracy, or he wouldn't bribe Claire to go on a date with him." Pansy smiled assuredly.

"Come on, Dracy, say yes." Claire went to hug her sister. "I could always say no to him but I know you like him. Why don't you give it a try?"

"Okay."

"Good." Claire grinned happily. She pulled Draco to the full body mirror and stood beside her. "We look so much alike that you only need to wear the girl's clothes and do your hair like I usually do it. Hmm, maybe I need to cut my hair a little." Claire touched her hair.

"You'll do that?" Draco glanced at her sister. She always thought of her as annoying little sister, and in a matter of one hour her thought was drastically changed.

"Well, I always tried to have the same length as your hair," Claire took the brush and combed Draco's hair. "But you put so much jell on it that I can't guess how long your hair actually."

"Pansy, will you help me?" Claire put her hands on her hip when Pansy hadn't moved from her spot at Draco's bed.

"Now, Draco, Harry said he wanted to take you out for lunch so we better hurry. I'll take my clothes here so you can choose."

"I'll get some of my clothes too." Pansy finally stood up. "I'll get some lipstick and I assure he would want to kiss you again."

Draco stood silently as her friend teased her.

"What about you?" Draco looked at her sister. "What would you do when I'm being you?"

"Don't worry, Dracy, I would be you when you have fun so no one would notice you're gone." Claire winked at her.

"And no one will meet two Claire. That's perfect." Pansy nodded.

"Well, you would want to avoid Blaise if you'd be me." Draco grimace at the thought of her friend. "He's not really fond at me this time."

29 March 2003, 10:51 pm


	4. Chapter 4

Me, My Sister and Harry

Author: Pokari,

Website: .com/pokkangel

Rate: R

Disclaimer: you know its not mine

Summary: Draco is a girl who cross-dressing, and she fight with her sister over Harry (or so she think). No Voldemort.

Pairings: Harry/Draco

Time: Seventh year.

Warnings: slash, slightly AU.

Note: unbeta-ed

Chapter 4

Draco stood outside the castle, waiting for Harry. She wasnt sure if she was too early, but arent men supposed to wait for the ladies? She carefully rearranged her hair.

When Claire and Pansy went to their room to get some outfits, Draco decided to take a bath and washed her hair. When it wasnt gelled back, as his fathers order unless she fancied a boys haircut, it was almost reach her shoulder, just like her sisters.

Claire and Pansy enjoyed dressing her up. They finally, after five changes, agreed that the mini skirt looked good on her, really showed her long feet. And she chose a loose sweater top with a low cut which show her smooth belly.

Not only that, wearing bra under it, which she usually wore on summer holiday, made her felt sexy. Yes, she was ready for Harry. But where is he? Draco didnt mind waiting. For Harry, she would wait forever. Draco smiled.

But her smiled vanished when Harry showed up later apologizing. Sorry, Claire. I thought youd be late, sorry.

Draco didnt like it when Harry called her by her sisters name. She wanted to tell Harry the truth but she was really scared that Harry wouldnt want to see her again. Why do you think that I would be late?

Harry shrugged. Most girls took too much time, kept me waiting long enough to make me change my mind. You sure are something else, Little Malfoy. Harry winked.

Draco blushed. It felt so much better when Harry didnt call her Claire. Somehow, answering to that name made her felt like she was lying to Harry, though technically she was.

Hmm, you look taller than I remember. Harry bent his head, picturing Draco Malfoy stood before him, plus the high heels.

Im wearing high heels. Draco didnt return Harrys look. She _was_ taller than Claire.

Ah, youre right. Harry nodded his head. Is your brother okay with you going out with me?

Draco shrugged. I dont care.

Again Harry only nodded his head. Come on, he offered her his hand. Im really hungry.

Draco wished that Harry would take her somewhere faraway, she wished her first date with Harry would be somewhere romantic, but she realised that it was only a wistful thought. Besides, there was nothing wrong with Hogsmeade.

Choose what you want. Harry told her, when she looked hesitate he added, Dont worry, I have money.

Oh, I dont mean that. Draco hastily told him.

Good, now order what you want.

The day couldnt be more perfect. After lunch, Harry took her to a leisure window shopping and insisted her to buy what she wanted.

Draco shyly took a big, cuddly baby cub; she wanted something as a reminder of the happiest day in her life.

Harry smiled, Draco looked so cute holding the smiley cub half her size.

When they walked back to Hogwarts, Draco really didnt want to say goodbye yet. If Harry didnt want to take her out again, she wanted to make the best of the day.

Harry. Draco grasped Harrys hand tightly. I She looked up at Harry who patiently waiting for her to continue. I want to see your room.

Harry arched his eyebrow, it wasnt what he had been expected. More like Draco admitting that it was her, using her sisters identity since he was asking Claire Malfoy out and instead he got Draco Malfoy. Yes, he knew Draco was a girl, though why she dressed as a boy was a big mystery to him, especially since she was very beautiful as a girl. But he unquestioningly nodded his head.

Id like to know what a Head Boys room look like. Draco explained although Harry didnt request one.

Harry took her to his room through an entrance from a corridor near the teachers quarter. He had a big room all by himself and an adjoining bathroom.

The room was excellent even for a Malfoys standard. There was a window with the lake view, which looked beautiful even from second stair. The bed was big and inviting, with the messy bedding. And lastly, the study corner with big table full of parchments and book put chaotically by its owner and the bookshelf almost full with impressive collections.

Closing the door, Harry silently walked to Draco and hugged her from behind. He bent his head and whispered into her ear. Doesnt anyone ever warn you to never willingly go into a guys room alone? Its very dangerous.

Draco hugged the plush toy tightly. Im not afraid.

Youre not? Harry gently licked her earlobe. You should.

Draco was surprised when Harry suddenly caught her and threw her into his bed. He trapped her using his body weight.

Are you afraid now?

Harrys eyes were clouded with lust, but no, Draco wasnt afraid. She was far from afraid. Grateful that her hands were free, Draco slowly reached Harrys face and with more care she took off the glasses.

Your eyes are beautiful. Draco whispered.

Harry closed the small distant and claim Dracos mouth. Oh yes, he would never forget the sweet taste of those lips. The willing lips and body under him made him forget everything. His naughty hands started to wander under Dracos loose sweater. One hand caught the smooth lump that covered by satin bra. He pulled the cloth and gently kneaded the breast. It filled his hand nicely. Harry gently nibbed Dracos shoulder. He was aroused by Dracos moan.

But when his hand moved to his panty, Draco forcefully stopped him. Stop, Harry, no.

Harry frowned. Are you playing some kind of game, Malfoy. Because if you do, I swear Ill hex you.

Draco pouted. Im not playing any games, and I want you too. Its just Draco blushed when he tried to avoid Harrys prying eyes. Im having my period I cant.

Oh. Harry sighed. He moved and lied next to Draco. You sure are nice for a girl whos having the worst days of the month.

Draco turned to him. You seemed have some experiences.

Harry smirked. Why? Are you jealous, Claire? Harry noticed how Dracos face faltered when he called her by her sisters name. It just confirmed his suspicion.

Draco slowly put back Harrys glasses and stood up. Is that a bathroom? I need to freshen up.

Harry nodded, he used his hands to support him when he raised his body. Have I told you that you look great today?

Draco shook her head.

My mistake. Harry smiled. You look beautiful.

Thank you. Draco smiled and resumed her walked to the bathroom.

Draco never struck to him as someone who would easily blush, but he never thought that she was a girl either.

Hey, Little Malfoy. Draco stopped and looked at him. You might want to make sure the bathroom is empty. Harry smiled. I share it with Patil.

_Damn_. Draco frowned. _I forgot that the Patil girl is the Head Girl_. I change my mind, Ill go back to my room.

Harry only smiled. Ill walk you there.

No, dont. Draco shook her head. I dont want

Your brother to find out that you just spent the day with me. Harry nodded his head, understanding.

Draco only shrugged her shoulder.

Im sorry. I shouldnt force you to go on a date with me. Harry gently caressed Dracos cheek.

Im having a great day. Draco smiled. Thank you.

Harry nodded. Dont forget you lion.

Its a cub. Draco told him.

Still look like a lion to me. Harry stuffed the toy onto her hands. Dont worry about your brother, Harry smirked. Ill tell him that I want you to be my girl, that is if you accept me.

Draco frowned. _That wasnt a good step. Oh, no, if Father found out._ Dont Harry, hell hex you.

Dont worry, Ill take care of it.

But somehow, Draco couldnt stop worrying, and somehow she forgot that _she_ was the _brother_.

12 October 2004, 10:40 pm


	5. Chapter 5

Me, My Sister and Harry

Author: Pokari,

Website: .com/pokkangel

Rate: R

Disclaimer: you know it's not mine

Summary: Draco is a girl who cross-dressing, and she fight with her sister over Harry (or so she think). No Voldemort.

Pairings: Harry/Draco

Time: Seventh year.

Warnings: slash, slightly AU.

Note: unbeta-ed

Chapter 5

Sirius smiled at the students passing him by on his way to Severus' room. He grinned wider when some of the boys were blushing.

Standing in front of Severus' room, Sirius took a deep breath. It had been three months since the last time he saw his fiancé, he was wondering if he heard the news about his co-worker, a movie star, proposing him.

Sirius pound on the door a few times, and frowned when he didn't get any response. Sulkily, Sirius went to Severus' work room. He didn't like Potions workroom.

"Do you have to work on Saturday?" Sirius asked petulantly.

Severus didn't lift his head. "What do you want, Sirius?"

"Is that how you greet your fiancé?" Sirius scrunched his nose.

"We've been engaged for how long?" Severus decided that it was futile trying to work when Sirius was there, so he started to clean up. "Ten years?"

"Sixteen." Sirius corrected him.

"You refused me, so I still count it as ten." Severus smirked. "What are you doing here?"

"To see you, obviously, since I don't like this room." Sirius hadn't move an inch from the doorway. He didn't want any potions to stain his expensive robe.

Severus shook his head, didn't understand why he would put up with Sirius for so long. They didn't like each other when they were at school.

After graduated from Hogwarts, he went to study Potions and Sirius started to work as a model. It was when he had got his title and no plan to marry someone that his parents started to get anxious and looking for anyone that was suitable for him.

Severus didn't understand what was about Sirius that made his parents thought he was the one, of course the Black had money and power which his parents were lack of, but he sure made lots of money himself now.

Sirius smiled when he saw Severus had stopped working. "Come on, let's go to your room, you should take a shower, you're stinking."

"Thank you." Severus sneered.

Sirius only nodded his head, still wearing the big smile on his face. Severus amused him sometime. As they went to Severus' room, Sirius snaked his hand around Severus' left arm, and told him the latest gossip on the show business.

Severus only nodded his head, offered little comment here and there, and glared at his students when they gaped at him.

True it was Sirius' father that had came to his parents about this whole marriage thing, even though all he had that time were only Potions Master title and pureblood line. Sirius had confronted him the next day and demanded him to turn down the proposal. Almost everyday Sirius would show up on his house and screaming at him for ten minutes and left again.

Severus was tempted to put the wards against the smaller man and locked him out or hexed him just to shut him up. But his mother, a big fan of Sirius, had scolded him for not being able to gently appease him.

At that time, Sirius was quite famous, with his beautiful face and sexy body, but Severus was ignorance of him since he didn't interested in watching movies and following the gossip. He thought that was what made the other man angry, he was just wondering why Sirius didn't just put a clean end, and stop bothering him.

When Sirius started starring his first movie, he didn't come for weeks. At first he was relieved, and then he started to feel restless, like something was missing from his life. It was a good thing that Prof. Dumbledore offered him a job. Teaching wasn't what he planned to do but he gladly accepted the offered since the salary was more than he hoped to earn, at that time anyway.

It was at the end of the third months when Sirius barged in into his Ravenclaw – Gryffindor First class, looking very angry. Severus was fed up with his childish attitude and wanted to straggle him when some of his students became hysteric. Apparently they knew who Sirius was and were a big fan of him, some had even join his fan club, asking for his autograph. The class had turned into chaos and Severus had to take lots of house points to put the class into order again.

Severus had to forcefully pull the smaller man into his office and angrily asked him what was so important that he couldn't wait until the class was over. He still remembered Sirius blushed slightly and asked him why he didn't tell him that he was now teaching at Hogwarts.

"_Are you telling me that you interrupt my class just to ask me such a trivial question?" Severus sneered._

"_You should have told me." Sirius sulked._

"_Why is that?" Severus growled._

"_I came to your house but you're not there. I had to spend fifteen minutes just to refuse your mother's offer for lunch." Sirius glared._

"_So?" Severus still wasn't smiling._

_Sirius pouted. "You don't like me do you?" Every one he knew liked him, even his cold father, though he loved to told him that a wizard with a womb was useless for him, and he didn't react very well when someone ignoring him._

"_Ah." Severus smirked. "What give?"_

"_Why?" Sirius demanded haughtily._

"_If I were looking for someone to spend my life with, I'll be looking for someone intelligent." Severus answered insultingly._

"_Then why didn't you turn down father's proposal?" Sirius asked bitterly, he had had enough people telling him that he was pretty face with no brain._

"_Because I wasn't looking for one."_ _Severus answered carelessly. "Why don't __**you**__ telling your father to cancel his proposal?"_

"_Because as he said no witch would want a wizard with womb."_ _Sirius said angrily._

"_You don't like wizard?" Severus lifted an eyebrow. It wasn't rare for a wizard to be born with a womb, and it was common for them to marry another wizard, since they were likely to have more powerful children._

"_At least my man should have fashion sense." Sirius lifted his head haughtily._

"_You're beautiful enough for the both of us." Severus blurted out before he could stop himself, and strangely it was Sirius who was blushing, despite him saying something embarrassing._

"_You think I'm not smart enough." Sirius looked at him, strangely feeling shy._

_Severus_ _looked at him and smiled slowly. "I'm smart enough for the both of us. Beside, I do like pretty boys."_

_Sirius was confused now. "But I'm not ready to get marry so soon. I'm going to be famous now, my life was just about to start."_

_Severus_ _shook his head. "I don't ask you to marry now. Let's just be friends now, and stay in the engagement for as long as you need it. You can even continue your job. I won't stop you from being famous." He sounded a little more sarcastic now._

_Sirius stared at him with calculating look on his face. "Do you mean it? My father sure would stop lecturing me and showing me off to all eligible wizards."_

"_You could count on me." Severus thought that his life would be peaceful too, though his parents had stopped bothering him after Sirius' father's visit._

By the time they had settled things between them, the bell rang and Severus went to his class to dismiss his students. Still words were spread out like fire, by dinner almost all students were looking at him weirdly, some with jealousy, some with anger, and some with blatant wonderment.

Their parents were satisfied when both of them were agreed with the engagement, knowing how stubborn they could be. They threw small party where only relatives and closed friends were invited. He couldn't forget the look on Sirius' friends' faces, especially Remus Lupin who was looking at him with something akin to loath, which he returned with haughty smirk. Their engagement was on the news though none of the journalists were invited.

Each year after that, out of obligation, he had proposed to Sirius which he turned down until ten years ago. They were having dinner at a small, romantic restaurant and Severus' young, beautiful college had joined them for a short chat, all the time ignoring Sirius. And when Severus proposed to him, Sirius snapped, telling him to stop proposing to him and that he would tell him when he was ready to get married and settled down. Which Severus gladly did, though he still took him out for a romantic dinner and gave him expensive presents on their anniversary.

Severus wondered if they were together out of habit. They had never discuss about the future and as the time passed, Severus thought that his fiancé was never ready to get married. Though he didn't like children, they were way too noisy for him, he like the thought of having his own son or daughter.

'_Maybe I should propose again_,' Severus thought, allowing himself to be stirred toward the bathroom. '_And if he rejected me again, I would just cancel the engagement thing and look for someone else_.'

Sirius, unaware of what was on Severus' mind, were giving him the ultimatum to only take 10 minutes bathing or he would get a nasty hex when he got out.

"And don't forget to wash your hair." Sirius went to the dresser to pick the robe for Severus to wear. Sirius smirked to himself, Severus might be an unpopular teacher but he was definitely the most fashionable one.

Laying the robe on the bed, Sirius took his time to look around Severus' room, taking note if something had changed. When he first came there, he detested Severus' choice for decoration, and took it as his job to redecorate it. At first, Severus refused his interference but, Sirius suspected, the other man wasn't one for a long argument so he relented. His requests were only the bookshelf and a place where he could read comfortably.

Sirius smiled when Severus came out after ten minutes, clean and nice smelling.

"Come sit here." Sirius told him in his most bossy tone.

Severus eyed him warily, but did as he was told.

Sirius gently dried Severus' hair. He applied hair potion with skill that would put expert into shame. Feeling generous, he decided to give him some massage.

"Hm…" Severus moaned appreciately. "It's wonderful."

"Yes." Sirius ginned. He played as a massager before, and to make it real, he learned how to give a massage. And he was an expertise in this field. Even his father, in his angriest moment, would melt in his hands.

"Oh." Severus smiled. "You're a goddess."

"Yes. Give me more compliments." He smiled with almost a maniacal gleam in his eyes.

Severus cracked open his eyes. He suddenly turned around and pulled his fiancé none too gently and secured him on his laps.

"What are you doing?" Sirius asked confusedly.

"You tell me." Severus frowned a little, thought not from too much annoyance. "What have you done?"

"I did nothing wrong."

"Are you sure? You only be this nice to me when you thought you've done something that would anger me." Severus lifted an eyebrow. "Should I grab the daily prophet? Or better witch weekly. Hm, maybe the wizard's stars?"

"Fine." Sirius glared weakly at the Slytherin. "Those were nothing but gossips anyway."

"So?" Severus kissed his temple lightly and gauged him gently. "Tell me. You know how much I hate those magazines."

"I slapped Mitchell Roxt." Sirius pouted.

"Who?"

Sirius smiled. "The actor who's been working with me on my new serial. I told you about him before."

"What did he do?"

"Nothing. Just being terribly annoying lately. He proposed to me in the middle of the press release. But I refused him. Lots of scandal, but I think the producer like it. Thinking it help the stupid rating." Sirius ranted unawared of the tense body under him.

"Are you sure you refused him properly?" Severus asked him coldly.

"Of course."

"Of course." The Potions Master agreed. "Your specialty."

Sirius ignored him. "I told him that I already have a fiancé, and we might get married soon." Sirius frowned.

"Might?" Severus smirked a little. "How soon?"

Sirius shrugged his shoulder. "It depends on you. I can't really say 'Yes, I do' if I wasn't asked."

Severus grabbed the handsome face and kissed him purposely. It was another minute when breathing become an issue that he let him go.

"I proposed you six times already and you turned me down every time." Severus growled.

"Well, I wasn't ready before." Sirius smiled shyly.

"When will you be ready?"

"Hm…" Sirius thought seriously. "Since three years ago, maybe?"

"Idiot." Severus growled and kissed him again. "Is it yes this time?"

"Yes." Sirius smiled.

"Good. 'Cause this will be the last time I propose."

"Just like that?" Sirius frowned. "You used to be more creative."

"And you're supposed to let me know that you're ready."

"How could I?" Sirius pouted. "It's embarrassing. What if you said no?"

Severus smirked. "Are you ready to be mine? We should have passed the kissing stage long time ago."

"I'm yours now." Sirius grabbed the other man's face and kissed him gently. "Beside, I slept with you before."

"Yeah, ten times in the last ten years." Severus snorted. "A nice way to celebrate our anniversary, by the way."

"Jerk."

"Good, remember that." He carried the lighter man in bridal style, and gently put him onto his bed.

"Impatient, aren't we?" Sirius smirked.

The low growl was his only reply.

~*~

"What a surprise." Harry said dryly. "And here I thought he looked unusually happy tonight."

"Is that the way to talk to your godfather?" Sirius snorted. "And I even took the trouble visiting you."

"What my Dad want to tell me this time?" Harry asked casually as he started on his essay.

"Nothing much. He just wanted me to make sure you're study seriously. He's rather busy with your twin brothers."

Harry smiled fondly. Too bad he would be graduated when his brother started their school next year.

"Any interesting news?"

Harry thought for a moment before he smirked. "Yeah. I think I might fall for the Malfoy brat."

Sirius looked at his godson. "I thought you only like girls."

Harry smiled. "I do."

"Ah, Lucius has a daughter."

"Two. I thought you're friends with him, you know, you being your fiancé's fiancé?" Harry still had the annoying smirked. "No wonder you didn't know. She's in disguise."

"Can't you say his name? He's a good man, you know." Sirius was in deep thought. "Actually, it's a good movie material."

"It's a secret." Harry frowned. "Her Dad will you and my Dad will finish me."

"Ah, how romantic." Sirius smiled. "You know, like muggle Romeo and Juliet."

"I don't read muggle stuff." Harry shrugged his shoulder.

"I really want you to work for me." Sirius said solemnly. "The only time you model with me, it had caused a ruckus. If only we printed your name, you'll be famous."

"Yeah, I was lucky. Or your good man would curse me." Harry smiled. He had only work once as a model, and his father, who wanted him to be a minister officer like him, had grounded him during the summer vocation. "Maybe, when I need some money."

"Well, good luck." Sirius walked to the door.

"Going home?"

"Are you kidding?" Sirius smirked. "I have comfortable bed and warm body waiting for me in the dungeon."

"Too much information." Harry threw his book but it hit the door as his target left, laughing.

"Romeo and Juliet?" Harry decided to ask Hermione later. Right now he was planning how to get to Draco.

~Ô~

12 January 2009, 07:26 pm


End file.
